


Bruises on My Wrist

by carteredaf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Burns, CCPD, Crime Family, F/M, injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Флэша и ДПЦС работают вместе, чтобы справиться с новой преступной семьей в Централ Сити, но им приходится работать с Неодяями Капитана Холода. Кейтлин никогда бы не подумала, что фактически выпрыгнет из здания, чтобы спасти пироманьяка Мика Рори.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises on My Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruises on My Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419476) by [MomoMoon115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115). 



\- Барри, будь осторожен! - крикнула Кейтлин из-за припаркованного фургона Стар Лабс. Ее и Циско прикрывали Джо и Эдди, пока они работали дистанционно, чтобы спокойно давать указания Барри и команде Капитана Холода. Она слышала, как Циско говорил о координатах по коммуникатору, когда Барри пронесся. Она слышала рев Мика Рори, когда тот запустил свою безумную тепловую пушку. 

Кейтлин никогда бы не подумала, что они будут работать с Негодяями Снарта снова, но, очевидно, эта миссия была необходима ДПЦС для устранения другой преступной семьи, с которой у Негодяев уже были свои счеты. Она опустила взгляд на свой планшет, чтобы найти информацию о членах семьи, и переслала Снарту необходимую им для дальнейшей работы информацию. Кейтлин передвинулась, чтобы заглянуть за капот машины, но пискнула и вернулась в укрытие, как только несколько пуль задели капот. 

Все шло идеально по плану. Они настигли банду на втором этаже их гигантского склада. Они удачно попались в ловушку, но как всегда возникла проблема с количеством. К тому же ДПЦС хотел свести убийства к минимуму, что значило, что Барри придется работать усерднее, чтобы не дать Негодяям нарушить план. 

\- Барри, как вы? - сказала Кейтлин в коммуникатор, когда количество выстрелов возросло. Эдди и Джо уклонялись позади фургона, чтобы перезарядить оружие и снова вступить в схватку. 

\- Мы со Снартом зашли дальше остальных, ищем лидера! - прокричал Барри в коммуникатор в ответ. 

Кейтлин слышала приглушенное ворчание, когда Барри бежал мимо нескольких мужчин, защищающих лидера.

\- Снарт, Лиза не отвечает, - сказал в коммуникатор Циско. 

Они несколько раз слышали треск ледяной пушки перед тем, как приглушенный голос Лена кричал имя Лизы. 

Коммуникатор умолк на несколько секунд, прежде чем Лиза ответила. 

\- Прости, Ленни, просто несколько грубых преступников, - сказала она, слегка запыхавшись, и после через коммуникатор раздался шум золотой пушки. 

Кейтлин слышала рев и ворчание Мика Рори, когда пламя заполнило комнату. Кейтлин взглянула на планшет, чтобы увидеть, что его окружили. Он был прижат к перилам, и она знала, что если перекинуть его через них, это точно приведет к смерти. Она посмотрела через окна фургона и увидела, что он один на этаже. Она обернулась на Джо и Эдди - они стояли недалеко от других членов их группы, держа оружие. Она быстро положила планшет, прежде чем заглянуть за капот машины снова. Люди, стрелявшие в них, ушли, чтобы найти Барри и Холода. 

\- Кейтлин, - она услышала голос Циско, перед тем как побежать. 

Она могла держаться подальше от линии огня, пока они не сдались. Она слышала, как Джо и Эдди кричали ее имя, что отвлекло несколько людей, направлявшихся к Тепловой Волне. Он рычал на людей, пытаясь запугать их, но они не отступали, загнав его в угол. Кейтлин подняла упавшее оружие и выстрелила наугад, надеясь попасть хоть куда-нибудь. Она не переставала, пока не столкнулась с тремя мужчинами, оставленными убрать Тепловую Волну. 

Что Кейтлин не учла, так это то, что она не только вырубит людей, но ей придется и столкнуться с Миком Рори, и они оба, как и остальные люди, упадут за перила. Она слышала, как трое мужчин кричали и мертвые падали на землю. Но она поспешила схватить Мика за запястье и вцепиться в перила так крепко, как могла. 

Мик и Кейтлин висели там еще несколько секунд, пока Кейтлин держалась только благодаря рефлексам. Она опустила взгляд, чтобы увидеть Мика, смотрящего на кровавое месиво на полу позади них. Она сглотнула и вцепилась в него крепче. Мик почувствовал давление на руку и поднял на нее взгляд. Его большая ладонь была обернута вокруг ее маленького запястья, цепляясь за нее изо всех сил. 

\- Циско! - закричала она, когда ее рука заскользила. - Циско, я соскальзываю! 

\- Мы не можем добраться до тебя, Кейтлин! Их слишком много! - ответил Циско, и девушка услышала визг. 

\- Вы в порядке? 

\- Да, просто подрезали! - прокричал в ответ Циско. 

Кейтлин не смогла сдержать жалобного хныканья, опустив взгляд на Мика Рори. 

\- Хорошо, - прошептала она, - Кейтлин, ты можешь сделать это. Просто сконцентрируйся. 

Кейтлин зажмурилась и постаралась подняться. Она чувствовала, как напрягалась рука под ее и Мика весом, и долю секунды она мысленно ругала Рори за то, какой он тяжелый, прежде чем снова попытаться сосредоточиться. Ей удалось подтянуться совсем немного, уперевшись ногами в стену второго этажа. Она оттолкнулась от стены и смогла обернуть руку вокруг нижней части перил, чтобы ее локтевой сустав поддерживал их. 

Она вздрогнула от боли из-за обрушившегося на нее веса, но постаралась сдержать крик и дышать ровнее. 

Все это время Мик просто смотрел. Он не мог помочь ее попыткам, но эта женщина заинтриговала его. Когда они виделись в последний раз, он угрожал сжечь ее. А сейчас она так напрягала свое слабое тело, чтобы спасти его, хотя могла запросто отпустить его, чтобы спастись самой. Его рука обхватила ее запястье крепче, и она испустила дрожащий от боли вздох. Он посмотрел вниз на другую руку, чтобы увидеть огонь прямо у его ладони из-за тепловой пушки, когда Кейтлин подтолкнула его. 

Они висели здесь еще несколько минут, и Кейтлин знала, что завтра вокруг ее запястья и локтя появятся темно-лиловые синяки. Если она вообще доживет до завтра. Она плотнее обернула локтевой сустав вокруг свободного металлического шеста. Металл грубо врезался в кожу и она чувствовала уколы на коже. Она просто надеялась, что рука не кровоточила. 

\- Женщина, - Кейтлин вздрогнула от глубокого, грубого голоса Тепловой Волны. - Просто отпусти меня. 

\- Нет! - вымученно выдавила Кейтлин сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. 

\- Невозможно вытащить нас обоих, - проворчал он. 

\- Мне плевать! - крикнула Кейтлин в ответ, еле дыша сквозь невыносимую боль в левой руке и правом локте. 

Она задохнулась, чувствуя, как Мик Рори ослабил хватку на ее запястье. 

\- Не смей! - зарычала она, напоминая самой себе рев Мика. 

Она сжала его руку крепче, но не сдержав вымученного стона. Она чувствовала, как трещали суставы левой руки. Чувствовала, как их обоих слегка покачивало, и прикусила губу, содрав кожу на правой руке до мяса. 

\- Барри почти здесь, Кейтлин! - крикнул Циско, когда выстрелы стали громче. 

Мик со страхом смотрел на державшую его женщину. Она переживала невероятную боль и все еще оставалась достаточно сильной, чтобы не дать ему умереть. Он еще раз подумал отпустить ее руку, но не позволил себе - она так старалась сохранить ему жизнь, что он мог как минимум принять ее выбор. 

Не каждый день подобный человек действительно хочет спасти твою жизнь. Поэтому Мик вцепился крепче. Скорее всего, это оставит огромные синяки на руке девушки, но если она была готова рискнуть своей жизнью, он не могу сказать "нет". 

Кейтлин шумно выдохнула и посмотрела на Мика, с облегчением улыбнувшись. Она не хотела нести ответственность за все, что произойдет. Если они упадут, даже если он злодей, они упадут вместе. Она посмотрела на свой локоть, увидев, что он начал кровоточить, и она чуть изменила свое положение. Она раздраженно зашипела, когда это сильнее открыло ее рану, но стало немного удобнее. 

Прошло около десяти минут, и она начала уставать. Ее тело начало коченеть и она не знала, способна ли она и дальше удерживать руку Тепловой Волны. Его рука дрогнула, но она сжала его руку в своей, ее тело очнулось, чтобы перехватить его снова. Она слышала, как Тепловая Волна ворчал, когда ее голова ударилась о стену, с которой они свисали. 

Она слышала, как количество выстрелов увеличивалось и они становились все громче и ближе. Один мужчина перегнулся через перила, заметив их. Он послал Кейтлин ухмылку, перед тем, как опустить ботинок на руку Кейтлин. Она вскрикнула от боли, когда мужчина прицелился, но вцепилась в перила еще крепче... Он целился в Мика своим оружием. Кейтлин закричала, когда выстрел прогремел на все здание, но все, что она почувствовала, был болезненный толчок, когда Мик постарался увернуться от выстрела в таком положении. 

Кейтлин чувствовала, как поворачивается ее плечевой сустав, но была рада, что хотя бы не тащит мертвый груз. Мужчина мрачно рассмеялся и нацелился на нее. Она слышала, как Тепловая Волна кричал оставить ее в покое, но Кейтлин просто зажмурилась. 

Она слышала ворчание мужчины, когда над головой раздался звон и затем их подняли Леонард Снарт и Барри Аллен. Как только она и Тепловая Волна коснулись твердой земли, она порывисто обняла Барри в благодарность. Слезы катились по ее щекам, когда Барри отнес ее к фургону. Джо и Циско сделали ей выговор, но больше были рады, что она и Мик в безопасности. Барри и Циско ушли, чтобы собрать фургон и надеть на всех наручники, пока Эдди звонил в ДПЦС. 

Они устроились позади, позволив Циско вести. Кейтлин села рядом с Барри, укрывшись одеялом. Она подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Мик Рори уставился на нее, пока Лиза хлопотала над его ожогами. На секунду их взгляды встретились, прежде чем она отвернулась. Вскоре они вернулись в Стар Лабс, и все вышли из фургона и направились внутрь. Циско мог оказать первую помощь Лизе, Лену и Барри, пока Кейтлин спешила разобраться с собственными ранами. 

Она стянула блузку, на сгибе локтя которой теперь были пятна крови. Она слегка вздрогнула, но сделала глубокий вздох. Она взяла антисептик и вылила немного на свою руку, склонившись над раковиной. Она зашипела от жжения, но уже скоро смогла обернуть руку. Она чуть перетянула суставы, на секунду дыхание сбилось от слишком сильной боли, но в целом она была в порядке. Это просто будет адски болеть на следующий день, и на ее руке появятся огромные темно-фиолетовые пятна. 

Она уже видела, как они формируются. Открыв ящик, она достала лишний свитер Стар Лабс. Она уже собиралась натянуть его, когда услышала стук в открытую дверь. Она стремительно надела свитер, обернувшись и встретившись лицом к лицу с Миком Рори, прислонившимся к дверному косяку. 

\- Извини за это, - грубо пробормотал он. - Этот ребенок просто отправил меня сюда. Я не хотел ничего увидеть. 

\- Все... все в порядке. Тебе что-то нужно? - спросила Кейтлин. 

Мик покрутил обожженное запястье. 

\- Рамон сказал, я должен разобраться с этим. Снарт согласился. 

Кейтлин вскинула бровь. 

\- Я думала, огонь раскрывает твою истинную сущность.

Мик издал короткий смешок, посмотрев на Кейтлин. 

\- Ну, по крайней мере кое-кому не нужен был огонь сегодня, чтобы проявить свою истинную сущность. 

Кейтлин замялась на секунду, прежде чем на ее лице появилась неуверенная улыбка. 

\- Иди сюда, - жестом позвала она, - позволь мне взглянуть. 

Мик вошел и придвинул стул к раковине. Кейтлин закатала рукава, прежде чем тщательнее помыть руки. Мик заметил лиловые пятна в форме своей ладони вокруг ее запястья и прочистил горло. 

\- Больно? 

\- А? - переспросила Кейтлин, прежде чем проследить за его взглядом до своего запястья. - Ох! Эмм. Совсем немного, но не сильно. 

Мик хмыкнул и кивнул. 

Кейтлин достала аптечку и придвинулась ближе к Мику, чтобы взглянуть на его ожоги. 

\- Могло быть хуже, но это не так плохо, как эти, - сказала она, указав на его обгоревшие руки. Она прочистила горло и обработала ожоги. - Просто не делай никаких глупостей ближайшие несколько дней. Боль тоже скоро уйдет. 

Мик кивнул. Он опустил рукава, чтобы прикрыть бинты на ожогах. Прежде чем Кейтлин смогла отодвинуться, он коснулся ее лица, слегка погладив. Ее глаза широко раскрылись, но она постаралась успокоить себя. 

\- Спасибо. 

Кейтлин кивнула. 

\- Без... без проблем. 

Мик еще раз признательно кивнул ей, перед тем как встать и покинуть комнату в тишине. 

Кейтлин смотрела, как он уходил, думая о том, каким интересным человеком был Мик Рори. Она поняла, что он был чем-то большим, чем пироманьяк, которого он выпустил на свободу, но она надеялась, что им скоро удастся встретиться еще раз. Она была не против узнать его получше. 

Он напоминал ей Ронни.


End file.
